Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Further, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mountable terminal based on modes of their portability.
Mobile terminals are becoming multifunctional and can be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast. Thus, the mobile terminals are implemented as integrated multimedia players.
Mobile terminal users can use their mobile terminals to express their personalities by employing mobile terminals with their desired designs out of various designs available for the mobile terminals. For example, mobile terminals are implemented in various types, such as a bar type, a slide type, a folder type, and a swivel type. In order to support and improve functions of the mobile terminal, a new structural design or improvement in a mobile terminal is desired.